Infamy
Infamy is a feature for PvP and SvS. Infamy is two experience tracks that will be earned with every kill you make in PvP and Privateering. This experience earns you special badges and rewards when you meet certain achievement levels. The rewards allow you to customize your Pirate's name tag and ship with Infamy Badges which you can proudly display for everyone to see. Players are able to spend their Infamy to purchase unique items from New Merchants who have set up on Ile D'Etable De Porc, Isla De La Avaricia and in Barbossa's Grotto on Devil's Anvil. Note: For each day that you do not participate in PvP or SvS, you will lose one Infamy point. Infamy Ranks There are seven ranks of infamy for both SvS and PvP. These ranks are exponentially harder to achieve because after a rank is achieved, one's points are reset, forcing them to gain the full amount of rep to gain a level. Sea Combat Infamy (SvS) The ranks for SvS rank increase with your sea battle victories. With more rep for the ship with higher score (and bounty). Land Combat Ranks (PvP) Ranks for PvP increase as you win duels and mayhems. Earning Infamy Points Each new rank in infamy starts from zero points similar to leveling to a certain amount of points. ﻿A pirate receives infamy points for each kill in PvP or sink in SvS. Currently, the points earned for a kill in PvP vary by notoriety level. The value for sinks in SvS varies by ship class. These rank are now easier to achive then before. *Light Sloop - 2 *Light Galleon - 4 *Galleon - 7 *Frigate - 8 *War Sloop - 6 *War Galleon - 10 *War Frigate - 10 Game Note: ' *'You can get a 5 point bonus after 3 sinks (sinking streak) *'You can get a 5 point bonus after 5 sink (Unstopable)' *'You can get a 10 point bonus after 10 sinks (Ship Rampage)' Merchants: PvP Infamy Rewards New items, including clothing, tattoos and scars can be purchased from these special merchants. However, they will only sell items once you've acheived a certain level of Infamy. Each merchant appears to offer the same variety. *Bartholomew Pugfury on Isla De La Avaricia *Basil Calledougal (Infamy) on Ile d'Etable de Porc *Leon Warhawk in Barbossa's Grotto on Devil's Anvil Infamy Merchandise In addition to new clothes and tattoos, merchants also be offer battle scars where pirates can display the badges of combats past. Badge of Honor As a pirate earns their Infamy, they may choose to display their rank and level next to their nametag as a matter of pride, to impress friends or intimidate rivals. Or, they may turn it off in a moment of humility. This can be done by going to the Badge option in the Infamy menu. Simply check the box for Pirate Nametag or Ship Nametag to display or hide your current infamy level. Also, Founders now have the option to turn on and off their Founder coin; if it is turned off they may display their badges, and their nametag remains gold. You may not display multiple badges on the same nametag. Category:Game Play